


Promises in the Dark

by Tarlan



Series: Dark Gift [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vampires die inexplicably all over the world, Chris and Vin fear for their <i>family</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises in the Dark

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, not needing to look towards his dark-gifted companion and lover to know that Vin had sensed the presence through the bond they shared. It was a sensation that filled them with both dread and desire, bleeding through the noise of heavy road traffic, through the shouts and laughter of humans, even cutting through the internal chatter that Chris picked up so easily from the humans surrounding them.

It was a sensation that had been missing over these last two days, since the destruction that swept through those possessing the dark gift with a swiftness that left them both reeling in its wake.

Neither he nor Vin understood what destructive power had been brought down upon their kind, only that it had left them unscathed while many others had burned to cinders as if touched by brilliant sunlight. He knew, without having to see the facts presented to him, that only the very old ones and a few anomalies like him and Vin had escaped the destruction. Why he should have been spared was lost on him, but Chris could only thank whatever gods would listen that Vin had been spared with him.

However, there were others that Chris hoped had survived too and, since then they had been searching for those they held dear: for their brethren... their children.

Chris sneered, recalling the novels and films he had seen that depicted his kind as soulless, heartless and bereft of any conscience. For the most part it wasn't so, and the powerful emotions that filled him every time he gazed upon--or even sensed--his lover gave him that proof every single day of his extended life. He slipped his hand into Vin's, pleased that he could do so without seeing or sensing disdain from humans in this day and age, and in this place.

They carried on as the whisper of that presence touched them fleetingly before vanishing into the darkness of the night beyond the street lights once more. Neon flickered brightly, reflecting from the wet pavement in splashes of bright colour, searing in their intensity as they stabbed at eyes more suited to total darkness, and Chris could only shake his head, still lost, sometimes, in his more puritan past.

It wasn't the flickering signs boasting SEX SEX SEX that made him uncomfortable. He'd traveled through plenty of places, before and since being brought over, where working girls leaned out of saloon windows, plump breasts hanging out of low cut dresses, as they called out to entice new arrivals in town to part with their money for sweaty sex in grimy back rooms. Hell, he'd even taken them up on their offers once or twice when a particular girl took his fancy.

No, it wasn't the blatant message written in neon pink, red and blue that still had the power to make him feel uncomfortable. It was the shouts of the men standing in doorways, proclaiming the various activities and sights to be seen within, unconcerned with the profanities that fell from their lips, their voices competing with the heavy throb of music that seemed to have a pulsing heartbeat of its own. And it was the stores filled with toys, videos and magazines designed purely to titillate, depicting acts and anatomy in glorious Technicolor that covered every aberration known to man--and vampire.

In the time of his birth, the sight of a woman's ankle could have labeled her as a whore, and men never went uncovered in the presence of others, especially the ladies... least not if they wanted to retain their respectability. But these magazines and films were filled with sights and sounds that would have even the most daring of working girls from those old times gaping in shock.

Vin, on the other hand, seemed far more relaxed with this modern age, eagerly drawing Chris into these stores, his blue eyes as wide as saucers as he took in the merchandise on offer. Sometimes he picked up items that looked fairly innocuous until the lust-eyed storekeeper explained how they were used to bring heightened pleasure to the participants. Chris would see the images of want forming behind the eyes of the storekeeper, seeing him and Vin writhing in abandon beneath the man or woman's gaze as fantasies were lived out upon their bodies. Often Vin would grin in excitement; eyes burning with lust as he pushed images into Chris's mind of how he could use that object on his lover, thankfully overshadowing the thoughts of these others.

He sighed. His dark gift was as much a curse too, making him feel even more withdrawn from the humanity around him and he could only be thankful that he had his lover, his Vin, to keep him grounded.

They'd tried a few of those toys in the privacy of their lair. But quickly learned that nothing surpassed the pleasure of flesh on flesh, of possessing and possession... of sharing the kill... as they gave into the powerful emotions and unique mental touch that consumed them with a passion that had not faded in more than 130 years.

Still, that never stopped Vin from wanting to try new things. Chris grinned, recalling some of those strange implements of pleasure that Vin had brought into their bed.

The sense of that other's presence touched him again, bleeding across to Vin, and they stopped warily in the center of the pavement. Chris ignored the grumbles of humans pushing by them, trying to gain some sense of who it might be but the touch was fuzzy, far too faint to gain any true impression.

"You want to go hunt down that vampire?"

His eyes met Vin's, and the sight took his breath away just as it had done for more than a century. Glossy, auburn and gold hair cascaded in waves down to Vin's shoulders, his rich blue eyes glowing while pleasure-swollen lips pursed in question. The powder-blue muscle-shirt fit snugly, emphasizing his strongly muscled chest and six-pack stomach, while also accentuating his surprisingly broad and muscular shoulders. His flesh glowed a tawny gold, smooth and warm to the touch as the blood from their recent kill flowed through his veins.

A new hunger slowly built within Chris, one that could only be satisfied by the companion at his side. A slow grin curved his lips as Vin registered his desire, the heat of his gaze burning hotter than any sun.

"Damn it, Larabee. You still make me hornier than a--"

Vin broke off as that fleeting presence touched them more powerfully, sending both of them reeling in pleasure. They turned as one and grinned at the tall frame that swept from the shadows of the nearby alley.

"Damn, if you ain't a sight for sore eyes, Buck," Vin exclaimed in joy.

Chris moved into his oldest friend's embrace, no longer as concerned that people might talk as he had once been in the distant past. He felt the strong arms enfold him, crushing him to the broad chest with a strength that would have broken the bones of a mere mortal. Buck kissed him firmly and deeply, one hand sliding beneath his tee-shirt to stroke along his back while the other flowed through his hair, cupping his skull and pressing him harder into the hungry kiss.

People gave them a wide berth, neither frowning nor complaining, with some unable to tear their eyes away from the passionate reunion as they stopped to stare in envy. Buck drew back and turned to Vin, gathering him up for an embrace of equal passion, spending long minutes exploring and touching the smaller yet strangely more powerful vampire before pulling back altogether. He eyed their captivated audience, seeing the humans who had stopped to watch the free floor-show.

"Found me a fine bar just a little ways along here."

The emotions of the humans standing around them were almost palpable, and Chris could read the envy and lust flowing towards him and his two companions, understanding why Buck wanted to go some place quiet for the rest of their reunion. There were darker thoughts too, and Chris turned to face the man who had sent a powerful image of black lust towards him. In this man's mind he saw himself writhing in pain as he was taken forcibly; clawed hands dragging through his golden hair, viciously dragging back his head to brutally take his mouth in a macabre version of a lover's kiss. His body tortured and mutilated with whip and knife while he was sexually abused over and over until the last breath left his body. Flashes of former victims flooded across and Chris relived their screams second-hand, sharing the triumph of their tormentor as he savored their fear and found even greater sexual relief in their death throes. He saw a vicious pride that the Police had yet to discover the true extent of his crimes while the man savored the possibility of adding to his list of victims.

"Got a better idea... you fed yet, Buck?"

****

Less than an hour later, still drunk on the rich blood that warmed them, Vin led the way back to the private dwelling that he shared with Chris. He flopped down onto one of the comfortable seats and grinned broadly at the others.

"You sure know how to pick one, Chris."

Buck smacked his lips in appreciation of the kill, having enjoyed the encounter as much for the pleasure of the joint kill as for the needed meal. Unlike Chris and, to some extent, Vin, he couldn't read humans until he was almost touching them, knowing his own dark gift lay in another direction. However, both he and Vin had experienced the true depth of depravity and cruelty of their victim as they joined Chris in draining the life-blood from the serial killer. The pleasure all the greater for knowing that they were serving their own brand of justice on behalf on the man's many victims. They had left his body in a dank sewer, knowing the rats would eat the corpse long before anyone would find him.

Chris handed Buck a crystal tumbler partly filled with an amber liquid, and Buck sipped appreciatively at the twenty-year old whiskey. Forever grateful that, unlike the cinema version of vampires, they were still able to appreciate a fine whiskey or a succulent feast.

"Have you seen any of the others?"

Buck grinned, reading the concern that darkened Chris's soft green eyes and understanding his need to know the others were still alive following the terrible event.

"Yep. Was with JD when it happened. Damnedest thing. JD had taken us to some new nightclub where others of our kind liked to... socialize. Place lit up like a Fourth of July firework display. Barely got out of there without being torched by the others but whatever hit them left me and JD alone."

"What about Ezra? Nathan? Josiah?"

"They came looking for us right away... found us. We split up to go hunting for you."

Chris leaned back in his seat, his love and commitment to the Seven so easily read in his youthful, angelic face, and pouring through the vibrant link he shared with the others. Buck sighed in wonder, once more praising the capricious Fates that had brought Lestat to the town all those decades ago.

He watched a temporary distraction shadow the soft woodland-green eyes as Chris gazed upon Vin, sharing those thoughts with them through the familial bond.

"Bloodlines? You reckon this has something to do with Lestat?" Buck asked, frowning as he recalled the way Lestat tended to break all the so-called rules.

"Well, he ain't dead neither. Best I can figure is that maybe whatever it was couldn't, or wouldn't, touch his line."

Buck nodded his head, seeing his own sire nod in agreement. Vin stood up, his eyes moving towards the window as he sensed the closeness of a new day, and Buck rose swiftly to join him, standing close to his sire's side. Chris came up behind them, wrapping his arms around Vin's waist and leaning into his constant companion, and Buck felt a new surge of warmth as he saw the happiness and pleasure in the darkened green eyes.

130 years or more and the commitment, loyalty, lust and, dare he say, love, between the two had not dimmed even in the slightest. When human, he had prayed that his best friend would find happiness with another, casting away the shadows of the past, and God had moved in his mysterious way, as Josiah would say, gifting Chris with a love that might hold forever.

"Going to stay or go, Buck?"

The words brought Buck out of his misty eyed revelry as he gazed upon two, once men, that he held so dear to his own stilled yet living heart.

"Got to go, Chris. JD's waiting on me... but I said we'd all meet just after sunset tomorrow, at the old place."

Buck watched as Chris tightened his grip on Vin, seeing the rapture on the beautiful face as Chris visualized the old saloon in the ghost town where they had become the Magnificent Seven. With a final lingering caress, his sensitive fingers stroking down two smooth faces that would never know another bristle of beard, Buck rushed away, eager to beat the rising sun and find his place in his own companion's arms for the coming day.

****

Vin turned in Chris's arms, wrapping his own around the strong torso and leaning into the kiss that pressed eagerly against his lips. He savored the metallic taste of blood that still lingered in the sweet mouth, tongue sweeping the interior, across sharp eyeteeth and smooth palate. He caressed the blunt counterpart, their tongues coiling and bumping as the kissed deepened with welcome familiarity.

He broke away reluctantly, staring hard at the kiss-swollen lips that begged for his touch, turning away only long enough to sweep across the heavy drapes that would keep out the wrath of the sun.

Quickly, Vin gathered his lover back into his arms, needle-sharp eye-teeth nipping at the freely offered throat, suckling on the thick blood that gave life to this beautiful creature in his arms. Even in the darkness of the room, Vin could see more clearly than he once had in broad daylight. Colors were more vibrant, no longer flat and lifeless but dancing and writhing like living entities. The burnished gold of his lover's hair flickered and flared like flames in a fire, licking at the air around his head to form a halo.

My angel of death, he thought, enraptured by the creature he worshiped and loved beyond life... and beyond death.

With a speed that would stun mortal man, Vin divested his angel of his black clothing, revealing the smooth, creamy flesh that shimmered in the darkness of the room, marred only by the twin rivulets of blood trickling from the neatly punctured throat. He leaned forward and lapped at the precious liquid, holding it in his mouth and sharing this feast with his lover.

A soft moan of contentment resonated between them and Vin sobbed his own pleasure as hands deftly ripped away his shirt and jeans before drawing their firm bodies together. He ground his hardened shaft against the substantial bulge at his lover's groin, enjoying the slickness of precome against their bellies that only added to his pleasure. Blood-warmed hands cupped his ass cheeks, middle fingers sliding into the crevice, jointly rimming, stroking, and pushing against the hidden entrance to his body. He groaned his desire, pushing back against the inquisitive fingers, welcoming their penetration and writhing pleasurably upon the dual assault.

With a flash of inhuman speed, their positions changed, and Vin grasped the white bed linen beneath his torso as he fell, draped partially across the large bed, his feet still plastered to the luxurious carpet. Strong hands grasped his hips, drawing him back as his lover thrust forward, and Vin snarled in satisfaction as the hard shaft sank deep inside his body, sending spikes of pleasure singing through him.

One hand wound its way beneath him, wrapping long, talented fingers around his aching flesh, pumping him hard and fast until he lay upon the edge of oblivion... then slow and easy, drawing him back from that coveted edge, unheeding of the desperate cry that fell from his lips. Again and again he was drawn to the edge only to be denied that ultimate release. In desperation he pushed back against the powerful body, arching to deepen each long thrust, head thrown back as he silently screamed his demand to his lover.

Once more Chris brought him to the abyss but this time he did not draw him back, and Vin took that final step, his mind wrapping around his lover's heated thoughts as they plunged into the fiery depths. He fell for an eternity, mind and body merged with Chris until he could no longer be certain if they were still two rather than a single entity.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, suddenly aware of the time that had passed while he dwelt in blissful rapture, unafraid that he now lay in complete darkness just a few feet beneath the luxurious carpeting in their secret tomb. The darkness held no fear having given up all its secrets when Lestat blessed him with the dark gift, opening his eyes to the wonder of the night.

Warm thoughts flooded through him, filling him with light. Tomorrow they would be reunited with their family, one that had existed long before they had received and then passed on Lestat's dark gift to the others. Had it only been a few days since they last all stood together? Despite the decades that had passed since Lestat first brought him across, Vin freely admitted, silently, that these had been the longest two days of his life... but now that terrifying fear of loss had been eased.

Tomorrow they would see their brethren again, and then they would set out to discover the nature of the disaster that had destroyed so many and yet left them untouched. Though Vin already suspected that the answer would lie with his sire, and with Chris's sire: Lestat. He smiled as Chris agreed with him, sending tendrils of thought that offered similar explanations for their seemingly inexplicable survival.

Too soon the dawning of the new day came upon them, their minds and bodies growing heavy with fatigue. They fought the encroaching pull of daylight, still too young to fight it but not wanting to part even in sleep even though they would dream together.

With his strength ebbing fast, Vin turned his head to find dark emerald eyes glowing in repletion, filled with love, and gazing down upon him. Gently, he pressed his lover's head against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the lean, naked frame that fit against his in perfection.

"Forever." The soft voice whispered in the darkness, muffled against his chest.

"Forever," Vin returned knowing that this was one promise, made in the dark, that would never be broken.

THE END


End file.
